The Song of Sisters
by Midnight Rosedrop
Summary: After a bet by their parents was set, the two sisters, that were separated at a young age are reunited at a certain high school and stuck with a certain club. Mind you, there is not a single person in this school that isn't affected in a way, by this decision. Why? Because both sisters have secrets that they have never shared. - 'This is a book that my friend and I wrote together'


It started out as a simple phone call to check up on their kids.

Then it became another fight.

Finally, it turned into a bet that would change the future of Japan.

Why?

Because angriest people are the most caring,

the kindest people are the saddest,

and every person has secrets.

* * *

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_ the phone rang. It was going the same as any other Wednesday night. The father would call the mother, the mother asked to talk to Sayomi, Sayomi would refuse. The father would ask to talk to Hoshi-Ama, Hoshi-Ama would refuse. Sayomi would claim that she was to busy practicing her violin. Hoshi-Ama would claim to be to busy writing a song. Their parents would argue and hang up.

Tonight though? Tonight was different.

"What do you mean she's practicing violin again!" The woman's voice came through. "She's practicing the violin every time you call! It's as though you don't want me to talk to her!"

"Yeah? Well... Hoshi-Ama's always writing a song when you call! Maybe you're the one who doesn't want me to talk to her!" A man's voice yelled. "She's probably bored out of her mind being stuck with such a boring mother!"

"And Sayomi is most likely a spoiled brat with the way you spoil her!" The woman retorted, angry at the implication that she was a boring person.

"That isn't true! How could you say such a thing! She's not a spoiled brat!"

"And Hoshi-Ama is not bored in the least!"

They continued to argue, unaware that both girls could hear the argument from their rooms. Eventually the insults and retorts became repetitive, till the woman stated what neither one of them had dared to say within the six years that they'd been divorced. "You are a horrible parent."

"If I'm a horrible parent then you must have taken parenting lessons from the devil!" The man yelled angrily.

There was a silence in both households. The mother and father had both went quiet after realizing what was just said. In the father's home, Sayomi had stopped playing the violin and stood frozen at the comment that was made by her father. He had never gone that far... She thought to herself.

At the mother's home, Hoshi-Ama paused at the comment that her mother had just made. She snapped out of her stupor after processing what just happened and shoved the music she was composing to the side and pulled out blank music sheets and began to compose a brand new song.

However, their mother had a smirk growing on her lips as she formed a plan, "Fine, how about a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah... Lets say that we arrange it so that Sayomi and Hoshi-Ama can go to the same school together. While they're there, they can see for themselves who is the parent that they want to live with."

"That isn't a bet."

"W...well you know what I mean. You idiot!" The mother had become embarrassed and annoyed that her 'idiot' of an ex had corrected her. With that, she slammed the phone down with an irritated grunt. "Who does he think he is?!"

In the father's household, he was looking at the speaker of the phone. "Huh?"

"Umm... Dad?" Sayomi came out of her room and hall. "What's going on? You're not acting like you usually do after the weekly phone call."

The man in question turned his head to face his darling daughter, "It's Karin... She wants you and Hoshi-Ama to attend school together."

"OH!" Sayomi exclaimed. "Cool, what school are we going to?" Looking at her dad's comical expression of 'OOPS!' She rolled her eyes and snatched the phone out of her dad's hands, and dialed her mom's, or rather Karin's number.

At the Mother's place of residence, Hoshi-Ama had hear the entire conversation and decided it was best not to point out to her Mum that she hadn't decided on a school yet. Despite the scenario, she knew her sister would call back making it a topic of conversation in 3… 2.. 1.

 _ **Ring Ring!**_

And there it was, the ever so predictable actions of her older sister. She could hear her mum from her room. "Hello? Oh hi Sayomi! I haven't talked to you in awhile. What's up? Oh the school? I thought that would be obvious, Ouran High of course! It's back in the same nation where you two were born in and it's academics, club, electives, and extracurricular activities are top notch!"

On the other end of the line, Sayomi gave a small smile. "Is Hoshi-Ama there?"

Before Karin could answer, she was interrupted by Hoshi-Ama's hand snatching the phone away. "Hello Sayomi." She stated blandly, as she walked into her room and shut the door. "What's up?"

"You know, you could at least act happy to talk to me, you know." Sayomi teased.

"And you could be less hyperactive."

"So what's Ouran High?"

Even though she replied, Hoshi-Ama rolled her eyes in the process, "It's a school for rich kids in Japan, or extremely exceptional smart kids who get in by earning a scholarship." There was a pause before she also stated, "Get me off speakerphone or I'll hang up."

On her end of the line, Sayomi looked at her father who wore a sad expression while nodding at his daughter. "Fine." She said slightly disheartened. After a press of a button, she brought the phone to her ear. "Better?"

"Much. So what's up?" Hoshi-Ama said.

Happy that her younger sister had taken an interest in her life, Sayomi exclaimed, "I get to perform my violin for some REEAAAALLLYYY famous guy, I don't remember who though. The point is that I get to preform and have people listen to the music."

Hoshi-Ama chuckled knowingly at her older sister. "That's great Sayomi, but don't forget, that music is yours, not just notes on a paper." Even though her voice was dull, and slightly harsh, Sayomi could sense the care her sister's voice.

"Of course I know that you moron! Music is a being in and of itself."

"Good, so when is the performance?"

"You're actually coming?!"

"Of course."

"It's three weeks from Tuesday, I hope I get to see you. Bye!"

"Yeah, later..." Hoshi-Ama said before hanging up the phone. After entering her room, she grabbed the nearest 'soft' thing she saw and threw it. "Why does that idiot pretend to be happy!" She yelled at nobody in particular.

Sayomi had a similar reaction as she set the phone down. Only instead of yelling she gave a more mellow approach. Slumping into an armchair, she muttered, "Why is she hiding behind a mask?"

The phone was dead on both sides, it didn't really matter though. Nobody could've done anything to stop the chain of events that were about to take place. Life for the two girls would soon be thrown into chaos.


End file.
